I wasn't talking about the pancakes
by Captain Emma Swan Jones
Summary: The pancake scene from 6x18 uninterrupted with smut, smuff and fluff and a lot of it.


Emma flipped the pancakes and put them on a plate as she felt Killian wrap his arms around her waist. She felt his stubble against her cheek and bit her lip as he leant into her ear and whispered,

"Mm, something smells delicious." She bit her lip as he moved closer to her, she could feel something against her robe that she was wearing.

"It's just from a box." She said, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but waiting for him to say exactly that.

"Baby I wasn't talking about the pancakes." she turned around, smirking and kissed him hard and fast, the kiss slowly deepening before she pulled away.

He reached for her cheek and stroked it, "what is it, love?" Emma smiled at him and shook her head,

"I'm just happy, it just surprises me sometimes," she said softly,

"Aye, me too love," he replied, a wide grin appearing on his face.

She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss slowly deepened and she pushed him against the table, as she mumbled, "to hell with pancakes!" he slowly smirked as he untied her robe and pushed off her shoulders. He trailed his hands down her breasts and stomach down to her core. He smirked when he felt her wetness, "baby have you been like this all morning? Dripping for me?" he hummed.

"Mm, be quiet or I will leave you to take care of yourself!" she growled, making his smirk even wider.

"So commanding," he growled back, "so damn sexy," he said as she ripped off his vest and shirt he had on,

"And if you don't shut up I will get the handcuffs." she said, "I believe I'm the captain now," she smirked, making him groan,

"Damn woman, you know how to turn a man on."

"And you know how to do the same with me, now why don't you make use of that hook, like you did earlier?" she suggested as he started kissing her neck, making her moan loudly. She looked at the door and used magic to make sure no one interrupted them, " there now no one will come in and disturb us, I am not having what happened to me and my parents and Henry happen again." she mumbled and pushed him so he was sitting properly on the table, sucking and kissing her neck.

He ran the cold metal down her body to exactly where she wanted it, flicking her clit, and running his hook over it, making her shiver and moan with pleasure. She brought the hook back up her body and smirked as she slowly licked it a little.

He watched her, tense and felt himself get ever harder just by watching her taste herself from his hook. He swallowed audibly as he watched trail down to his jeans and took them off, "love, you don't have too..." he trailed off and tipped his head back as she took off his boxers and guided his cock to her mouth. She started licking the tip and sucking softly before she took him bit by bit into her mouth, her sucking becoming more intense and hard knowing he loved the way she did it.

His hand slowly ran through her hair as she sucked him hard and fast, his moans slowly getting louder as she continued. He breathed heavily and moaned her name, knowing he was close, which was when she pulled away and kissed him hard. She slowly guided him to her entrance before he entered her slowly and she was straddling his hips, moaning softly, he moaned too as his hands slowly went to her ass and squeezed it gently.

She started slowly rocking on him, before she got harder and faster, their moans intertwining as their kiss got deeper and their tongues did the same as their moans. Their moans got louder and louder until they finally reached their climax, Emma screaming in pleasure, and Killian groaning. She stayed there for a minute and rested her head on his.

"I have an idea since we've basically almost completely christened the house, there's one place we haven't christened." She smirked.

"Other than the bedrooms, living room, couch and now the kitchen?" He asked, and she hummed in as her reply, before leaning into his ear.

"Bathroom, more specifically the shower, and the bath." she grinned.

"Thought we were leaving the romantic bath for our honeymoon?" he asked, making her raise an eyebrow.

"I never said it was going to be romantic, that is going to wait until our honeymoon." she grinned.

"Are you suggesting-" he started

"That we rechristen everything and christen the bathroom, then rechristen that too?" she asked, "yeah I am," she smirked, making him growl,

"If my Swan wants it, she shall get it. After all you are the captain of my heart, my beautiful Swan." He kissed her again, only this time it was soft and gentle and she didn't want to stop the kiss, she just wanted it to be like this forever. She sighed and slowly pulled away, "how about we save the hot sex for later?" she mumbled against him, "and just go up to our room..." she trailed off as he got so caught up in the kiss he wrapped her around his waist and walked upstairs to their bedroom and slowly and surely took his time with her, giving her the best pleasure she had ever experienced./p

He trailed his stubble all the way between her breasts and down her stomach before he disappeared between her legs, savouring the taste of her, knowing she loved when he used his tongue and mouth to pleasure her. She bit her lip so hard and wrapped her legs around his head as he kept going until she reached her climax giving her the most intense orgasm she had ever had, ever. He looked up at her admiring her, she was so beautiful to him especially when she lost control and he knew he could make her go again. So he kissed her passionately making her legs go back to his waist and her hands to his cheek as he replaced his mouth with his fingers, making her lose control once again, and kept the kiss going,

p"So beautiful baby, so damn beautiful and sexy." He whispered and he kissed down her jaw to her neck to her shoulders, before his mouth went to her hard nipple while he massaged the other with his hand.

"Fuck!" she moaned, "Killian, need you now..." she begged, making him smirk.

"As you wish, how does my Swan want her Pirate, slow or gentle, or fast and rough?" he asked seductively into her ear.

She moaned at his voice, the huskiness, "Killian you know exactly what I want." she growled.

"As you wish my darling Princess," he whispered and slowly entered her before he started moving hard and fast at just the right speed, making her moan so loudly, it was almost as loud as her scream, one thing's for sure, she didn't just have one orgasm as they made love, and they certainly didn't stop there.

The bedroom was just the start. Next stop was the bathroom.

Let's also say that after they had christened and rechristened everywhere in the house, Emma wasn't able to walk that well for at least a couple of hours if not more. He was just that good.


End file.
